


受女友閨密引誘

by piggy61235



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235
Summary: 其實想要下個 受女友閨密引誘而徹夜瘋狂抽插 之類的標題哈哈哈想要表現出清純綠茶(雖然是有獻身的那種綠茶)婊感，不過還是不夠完整好豪因為現實中完全正直，可是又很想試試看這種設定，所以花了很長時間想...寫完後就是對小盒和好豪感到抱歉但下次還敢(?)
Relationships: 崔珉豪x李赫宰
Kudos: 2





	受女友閨密引誘

其實想要下個 受女友閨密引誘而徹夜瘋狂/抽O 之類的標題哈哈哈  
想要表現出清純綠茶(雖然是有獻身的那種綠茶)婊感，不過還是不夠完整  
好豪因為現實中完全正直，可是又很想試試看這種設定，所以花了很長時間想...  
寫完後就是對小盒和好豪感到抱歉但下次還敢(?)

「赫宰怎麼突然走得那麼急? 」接完電話的女友走進廚房，看到只剩珉豪在流理台擦拭洗乾淨的碗盤。  
「說是要給家裡打視訊電話，讓我告訴妳一聲就先走了。」  
「喔原來如此，哇你都收拾完了?」太好了，我特別煩洗碗。女友歡呼。  
「剛才她在的時候就差不多洗好了，我也沒做甚麼。」  
原來是赫宰嗎，親友呀，妳真是太好了。擦拭完最後一個碗盤，珉豪順手拿起抹布擦拭流理台，女友接手，說啊，讓我收尾吧，剛才都是你們在洗碗和收拾，不好意思呢。珉豪回答沒關係啊，事情處理好了嗎，女友甜甜的說還算順利，墊起腳尖親了他的臉頰，珉豪摟住她的腰，女友便順勢靠近他的懷裡。

沒關係啊，珉豪想，反正剛才，我們兩個在這裡也挺忙的。

「!」珉豪沒有料到，李赫宰會在女友家裡，甚至她還在場的時候，吻他，雖然只是往嘴唇輕輕一啄。  
他們三人一起在女友的公寓裡吃晚餐，期間女友接到實習單位的電話，慌張地接起，在客廳說了許久。正好晚餐也近尾聲，珉豪和赫宰索性先行收拾，進了廚房兩人分工清潔和擦拭碗盤。

「…我忍不住呀，跟你在同個空間，卻不能…在一起。」赫宰表情平靜的清洗手中的碗盤，語氣帶著羞怯和些許失落。  
珉豪聽了，摟住赫宰就開始吻她，他何嘗不是整天都想她。呀不是的，赫宰急著用氣音喊，你去看看她有沒有轉身看過來。  
自己情不自禁，倒是不許珉豪意亂情迷。不過珉豪並沒有爭辯，女友公寓的廚房的設計確實自客廳來看有視覺死角，但謹慎小心並不過份。  
「一直窩在沙發上不動。」珉豪報告著，也跟他對女友的認識沒有差別。  
「果然，因為是一次只做一件事情，心無旁鶩的好孩子嘛。」赫宰聽了並不意外。為了洗碗，她穿起珉豪女友的圍裙，褐色的大波浪鬈髮鬆鬆的紮起馬尾，嬌柔中帶著婉約。  
珉豪從赫宰身後用手臂將赫宰錮於懷中，鼻子順著頸部線掉輕蹭，密密的嚙咬起來。  
嗯……赫宰發出輕哼，轉了頭同珉豪接吻，嘴才微微張開，珉豪便迫不及待地闖入，沉溺於熱情的深吻中，雙手伸到胸前揉捏。  
「啊你，自己沒幫著收拾，倒是打擾我做事呀…」乍聽之下是反覆無常的抱怨，但小巧渾圓的臀部緊貼著珉豪的跨間，並暗示性的磨蹭，意思再清楚不過。將褲子的拉鍊拉下一截，崔珉豪掏了出來。把赫宰圍裙下的針織連身裙往上拉到腰際，將自己貼上赫宰那以絲質內褲包裹著的臀部股間摩擦。伸手拿了洗好的碗盤用乾毛巾擦拭，以符合赫宰要求的，也有在幫忙完成洗碗的工作。

交換了無數故作漫不經心的親吻和數度於邊緣徘徊的磨蹭，玩到後來，赫宰的雙腿發抖，內褲被自己和珉豪的液體給弄得亂七八糟。滿臉潮紅的推開珉豪，  
「不管了，剩下的讓你收拾!」氣急敗壞的說，開始著整理衣服，查看一切可疑的痕跡有無獲得遮掩。珉豪本就不會對她的無理取鬧計較，他滿腦子只關心何時能再和赫宰獨處，連自己的褲子都忘了整，赫宰對自己伸手時才尷尬的發現。赫宰白皙修長的手指有些冰冷，她把珉豪的小兄弟放回內褲裡，拉上拉鍊，往珉豪的耳裡細語道。  
「我先回家洗澡，等你過來。」

「說起來，我男友跟我閨密愈來愈要好了。」女友的話切斷了珉豪的思緒。  
「課也修的一樣，飯還常一起吃…」  
「這些活動有哪個妳沒參與到的?」  
嘿嘿。女友笑著說。  
「我不能丟下赫宰呀，她很容易怕生的。啊對不起，沒有問過你的意見…」女友有些愧疚的問起。  
「珉豪，會覺得這樣打擾到我們嗎?」  
關於打擾，珉豪對目前的狀況感到十分混亂，關於真正的打擾者是誰。例如，像他這種人，可說是打擾到兩個女人的友情，吧?

「我說過沒問題，妳開心就好。倒是她…」  
「我問過赫宰，她覺得和我們一起，挺自在的。」

自在?

珉豪我好想你。  
在對方家中單獨見面的時候，赫宰總是眨著水汪汪的眼睛無助地說，激起崔珉豪毫無原則也失去道德的保護欲和心動感。 

對不起，應該要感覺罪惡感的，但實際上就只想著，想見珉豪，好喜歡你……  
於是他們睡了，一次又一次。

女友將自己撲到在沙發上接吻，花了些時間在腦中整理，珉豪才意識到，她想同自己親熱，於是順著對方的動作回應她。突發狀況，珉豪心想，女友對親熱一直有點緊張和不習慣，交往以來他們並沒有擁抱和嘴唇相貼程度的親吻以外的親密行為。  
她換了香水，珉豪抱著女友的腰，本來不是會關心香水的類型的她，為什麼……?  
「珉豪，等…」女朋友語帶畏縮，雙手抵住他的胸膛示意。今天大概就是到這裡為止，珉豪停止親吻，為女友拉回肩帶，並和她一同坐起身子  
「還是會嚇到?」摸摸女友的頭髮表示安慰，對方聞言搖搖頭。。  
「不是，其實…剛才覺得蠻舒服的，可是，想起我的報告，deadline今晚12.00……」女友語帶遺憾的噘嘴，珉豪覺得難得將伴侶放在成績之前的她可愛，但腦中浮現了另一雙豐潤丹紅的雙唇。

交往是女友提出的，他們個性的確合得來，雖然實際上，和多數女孩子，崔珉豪都能維持不錯的關係，女友性格開朗，相貌是同性死黨會羨慕的程度。也許沒有墜入情網的心動程度，但他們彼此尊重也能談心，女友撒嬌的時候他也會想要吻她，戀愛不就是這樣，如果不夠熱烈，或許墜入情網也是能夠學習的。  
崔珉豪真心如此以為，直到他遇見李赫宰。

讓他心動的女人，帶著現任女友閨密的尖銳身分。

討厭…剛才氣氛明明還不錯的，我幹嘛不昨天就做好proof reading…珉豪抱住女友，讓她順勢軟軟一躺，埋進他懷裡。女友感到安全感，抬頭親了珉豪一口，便開始講心裡話。

「其實我最近好像，變得有點色了。大概是赫宰跟我說了好多胡話，讓我期待和你試試看…」  
「胡話?」珉豪撥了撥女友的長髮，無奈的問。「妳們兩個，平常都聊些甚麼呀。」  
「她最近搬到樓下我家樓下嘛，晚上更容易聚在一起呀。」

我知道，所以最近找她的時候特別小心。某方面而言也挺方便的。當然珉豪沒說出口。

「赫宰說，最後衝刺的時候，趴著後入最有效了」說是，覺得自己很色很賤，像男朋友的小母狗，我聽了…嘩，這孩子都在我不知道的時候經歷了甚麼啊，可是又有點好奇。 未經人事的女友，一臉單純的說。  
「不是把她當成母狗!」對珉豪反應過度的喊道，女友困惑的抬起臉。  
「我…我的意思是指，不是每個男人都是這麼想，而是覺得，這是出於相互的滿足感，吧…?」這說法太看輕自己了。  
「啊，這只是個比喻吧? 赫宰應該也不是真的這樣想自己。」女友像是打圓場的說著，我們珉豪還是太正直了。

崔珉豪覺得事到如今，他離正直有擔當已經有點遠了。和女友的閨密來往上床，對方甚至將他們間的情事避開身分的，分享給女友聽。得知後，腦中卻不知羞恥的，湧入他們那些激烈交合的片段。

身材瘦削的赫宰，偏偏生了對渾圓飽滿的屁股，對準穴口來回抽插時，下腹肌撞上俏挺的臀部，肉體間拍打撞擊，反覆結合的樣子一目了然。崔珉豪放任自己，不知饜足的連連摩擦。

「珉豪，我，嗯…這樣會壞掉…」一邊求饒著嬌嗔，大腿卻主動迎合進攻的屌分得更開。珉豪扶著她的纖腰，放慢速度卻加重了力道，內壁濕潤粉嫩的軟肉跟著討好地包覆又收緊。  
「…真的會要壞掉了…呀嗯…」赫宰揚起頭側身以望向珉豪，原本的輕哼轉為難忍的喘息，白皙的雙頰轉為暖暖的玫瑰色，眼底霧氣氤氳，像是被刺激引逗得無法招架，崔珉豪給惹得傾身低頭，勾起對方上翹的唇便是一陣帶有水聲的舌吻。同時又用手指給予赫宰前方的私處磨蹭和刺激。專注於接吻的赫宰氣息更加混亂，陰道收緊，主動擺動著腰，暫時取回節奏的主導，忽地光裸的背部繃緊，赫宰打了聲哆嗦，方才又迎來一波高潮，膝蓋搖搖晃晃要往床上倒，被珉豪摟著撐住她，赫宰斜側著頭讓他們唇瓣相接，分享一個慵懶又難分難捨的吻。  
「是你剛才欺負我……」眨著霧濛濛的眼睛，赫宰無辜的抱怨。  
「彼此彼此吧」感到自己的陰莖又在身下的女子體內脹大變硬的珉豪舔吻著對方的耳垂和鎖骨。  
赫宰嗔怒著夾緊，珉豪險些忍不住，倒抽一口氣。知道了知道了。明明被勾得渾身燥熱情難字禁的是自己，珉豪摸著對方的細軟的頭髮，摟住骨架細膩的胳膊又親又哄後一陣，抽起床上的枕頭往赫宰的臀部下方墊著，讓原本跪趴的她躺下，自己伏在她上方，手臂撐在赫宰肩膀兩側。  
這是赫宰撒嬌喊累的時候暗示想要的姿勢，能以更舒服的姿勢接受男伴插入，後頸和肩頭的敏感帶可以被隨時照顧，還有種被保護的安心感。「珉豪….」赫宰因為害羞而喊得小聲，珉豪仍舊聽到了便探下身與她耳鬢相貼的，赫宰抿著唇微笑搖頭不肯說，珉豪拉住她的手並使他們十指交扣，一邊接吻，一邊將陰莖從上方沒入濕潤緊緻，一操便是淫迷成一片水漬聲的小穴。  
「好喜歡……」喜歡，珉豪喔，赫宰被頂得斷斷續續。  
「我也是…」  
意亂情迷中，兩人傾吐的情話和承諾，事後都沒把握能算數。

和女友約好明晚足球訓練前到圖書館找她，被送到門口前時，「啊我上次跟赫宰界的捲髮器…能順便還給她嗎?」還問珉豪記不記得赫宰住的號室。

出門前，女友又戀戀不捨的抱著他。  
下一次，我會準備好的，到時候我覺得可以….她嬌羞的說到，珉豪答應會好好等她，當初交往後，發現她對親熱有顧忌時，就是這麼跟她的，會很有耐心的等著她接受，一切嘗試以她的意願為主。珉豪曾以為，自己肯定能夠一直遵守。  
但現在赫宰在等他。  
就算等到睡著了，也會要求把她叫醒，扶著她讓她迷迷糊糊的坐上來搖。崔珉豪喜歡也需要樣的女人。

臨走前，女友跟他說再見的樣子，看起來很幸福。


End file.
